


Lost in Paradis

by icedcoffeesupremacy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Drinking, Eren Yeager Has Tongue Piercings, Explicit Language, Friendship, Goth Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse Friendship, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Piercings, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tattooed Eren Yeager, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeesupremacy/pseuds/icedcoffeesupremacy
Summary: As someone who moved to Paradis from a different country to study at University of Shiganshina, your social interactions were mostly limited to your friends, Sasha and Mikasa. Studying comes first.But they want to introduce you into their social circle, the one that centers around their friends' up and coming rock band, Lost in Paradis.Is this going to be one of the best college experiences of your life or is it just going to be an addition to the shitty experiences you've had your whole life?Whatever happens, it'll definitely be chaotic for you to hang around with a bunch of aspiring rockstars.--The college/band AU no one asked for. This is the product of my brain rot inspired by 7anenoh's rock band AU fanart on Instagram.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lost in Paradis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I don't really know what to do with it yet, might be a series of oneshots in this AU or just a slice of life type of story with some romance on the side. I kinda just decided to upload this on a whim so I wanna apologize in advance lol.
> 
> Considering how this is a product of my brain rot I hope you all enjoy it and give me a reason or motivation to continue this lmao
> 
> In terms of age, the characters here are 21+. For an image of what the band looks like, please check out 7anenoh's art on Instagram it's amazing!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments are much appreciated!

"Aw, come on Y/N, you absolutely have to go to their gigs one of these days!" Sasha said as she put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "Besides, the gang has been dying to meet 'Mikasa and Sasha's infamous roomie'." She said with matching air quotes.

"I know," you sighed. "I do want to, but I just have so many papers due and shit, you know?"

Okay, you were kind of half lying. You do want get to know them more, maybe. Some of them sound like great people. But at the same time you don't, because your past experiences with underground college bands wasn't exactly something you wanted to relive. Boys in bands who play an instrument and/or write songs? Red flag. Also, you really did have quite a number of papers due.

Sasha pouted. "But you promised, so you'll go eventually, right?"

"Yes...eventually..." you trailed off, staring at your plate of pasta.

Mikasa, your other roommate, looked at you and sighed. "Sasha doesn't shut up about you at shows, saying stuff like she wishes you were here, or that you'd definitely enjoy Niccolo's cooking or Hange's cocktails."

You looked up at them and smile a little. You turn to Sasha. "Look, I know you love me, but I have a scholarship to keep up with. I promise I'll go when I at least have some sort of progress with my papers."

"YAY!" she beamed.

The three of you went on with dinner in your cozy apartment in comfortable silence, with Sasha occasionally putting her phone in front of you and Mikasa to show off some memes she saw while scrolling online.

You're currently a junior at University of Shiganshina. You spent your first year of university at your home country, then decided to transfer. Your parents weren't exactly ecstatic with their "baby" (not really, you're 22) daughter moving to a different country all alone, but they knew eventually they had to let you go run off and be free.

Not that you weren't sneaking out and doing things behind their backs in your first year of university because they sheltered you too much growing up.

Lucky for you (more like for them), they remembered that they had old friends living in Paradis, the country you were going to. Those old friends were Sasha Blouse's parents. The Blouse family lived 2 hours away from Shiganshina, in the countryside, but their eldest daughter was studying in the city.

She was your first friend here in Paradis, even going as far as to come pick you up at the airport on the day of your arrival to help you get settled. At first you thought she's probably just obligated to do that in behalf of her parents, but later on you found out that she actually volunteered for it after her parents told her about you. Her bright, cheerful personality got along well with yours, and you instantly became friends.

After a year of living in the university's dorms, Sasha offered you to move in with her and Mikasa since they were thinking of moving to a bigger place. You gladly accepted, because the dorms were expensive, even with your scholarship. Plus, you were getting tired of living in campus. By this time, you were already good friends with Mikasa, having met her in one of your non-major classes and later finding out she's the same Mikasa that Sasha talks about so much.

From there, you were slowly being dragged into their social circle. And in this said circle is an underground rock band called Lost in Paradis, in which the members consist of a mixture of connections linked to Sasha, Mikasa, and eventually, you.

The vocalist, Jean Kirstein, is one of Sasha's best friends from high school. They have a special trio going on with Connie Springer, the drummer. You call them the Three Idiots, which they even gladly approved of.

You've met Jean and Connie a couple of times at your apartment when they have the time to hang out with Sasha. Generally, they're pretty busy, having to balance their studies and so-called music career. With how often Sasha talks about these two, you've learned a lot about them and you might as well be best friends with them too.

Eren Jaeger is one of the guitarists. He is Mikasa's childhood friend and you've heard numerous stories about him and seen his pictures, but you've only met once or twice. When Mikasa showed you a picture from one of their recent shows, you made a mental note to remember him as 'that musty looking guy', but you would never dare to say that in front of her face.

Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover were the 'outside' recruits of the band. Eren, Connie, and Jean were friends to a certain degree because of Sasha and Mikasa. When Jean and Eren were looking for band members, Eren's older brother suggested Reiner and Bertolt to them. Now, the band had an additional guitarist and a bassist.

Last but not the least is Marco Bott, the keyboardist. Jean invited him into the band. Apparently they sort of had a fling from way back, but ultimately they still ended up being great friends. Marco sometimes came to the apartment too, always with Jean. You thought they were pretty cute together.

Based on all the previous interactions, you feel comfortable to certain extent hanging out with at least Jean, Connie, and Marco. You weren't so sure for the other half of the band. Or how they would be when you're all finally at a show. Often times you're not the most social person, and sometimes being surrounded by too many people is overwhelming for you. Sasha and Mikasa know this, and that's why they never force you to go to a show with them—but they at least want to take you just once.

Although at what cost? Do you really want to enter this kind of environment again? The one you so desperately wanted to run away from, that when you got an opportunity to move to a different country, you immediately packed your bags and bolted?

It's too bad there are times you never learn from your mistakes, and there's a chance that this might be one of them.

But who knows, maybe this time it will be a mistake that you'll be thankful for.


End file.
